Not Over You
by noble-obsessions
Summary: FABREVANS! Sam sings to Quinn for the last time. ONESHOT. A/N. No Samcedes; Set during Funeral & after Nationals. RnR please. Inspired by Gavin DeGraw's song Not Over You.


**A/N: Set during Funeral and post Nationals. No Samcedes.**

* * *

><p>Sue stood behind the podium, ready for her speech on the passing of her sister. Everyone sat waiting intently for the woman to start. For some reason, Sam found himself sitting beside his ex, who was sitting beside the guy she cheated on him with their hands entangled. It killed Sam to see Quinn so fine, like nothing happened. Quinn with her red dress and white bolero, looking quietly at her Cheerio coach with all kinds of focus and her dumb boyfriend beside her who looked at the ground stupidly. It made him feel like the stupidest guy in the world to propose to someone he knew for just a few weeks and then get cheated on a few months later. He looked at the couple beside him, eyes looking forlorn and filled with jealousy. Fortunately, he was raised up with morals. He knew how to forgive, how to act around people on certain occasions. Sam knew his limits and he was unable to do anything but sigh. He turns away from the two and tried to focus his attention on Sue's speech.<p>

Sam wished for time to pass quickly so he could head back to the motel. He had no ride and if the funeral finished on time, he could catch the bus. He busied himself, listening to other people's speeches, looking at other people, staring at the stage, anything just to get his mind off of Quinn. It wasn't long before they all filed out of the chapel to head home. He said his goodbyes to his friends and walked towards the bus stop. It was a little bit early so he sat down on the bench when he caught a flash of red slamming a car and running away. He turned around and saw Quinn round the corner behind the chapel.

With worry in his heart, he looked at the time. _Damn that bus._ He stood up and jogged towards to where Quinn headed to. He peeped just in case Quinn was there so he could compose himself.

He found her on the steps behind the chapel's garden with her head buried in her arms. Unfortunately for him, before he even got the chance to step towards Quinn, Quinn rose her head up. She had no idea Sam was there and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Quinn…" Sam said helplessly as he moved forward and handed her his handkerchief. Quinn wordlessly took it from him, not wanting to explain herself to his ex as to why she's in that state.

The boy sat beside him and turned to her, searching her sad eyes that seemed to avoid his and this made Sam lonely. He sighed. "I'll listen," he said, giving Quinn an option. He knew how Quinn was when she's sad. She almost never wants to talk and Sam was able to give her that kind of space she needed. Few moments later, the sobbing started again and he still had no idea why. He looked at the time.

"Let's get you home," he said as he stood up. He didn't want to push Quinn for answers. He took her arm and pulled her up as Quinn side-hugged him. It sent sparks down his spine as her arms wrapped around his torso. Seeing Quinn so weak made him feel the same. He put his arms around her shoulder and he swears he could melt with just the smell of her strawberry-scented hair. Sam wanted to so badly kiss her but he knew his limits. Quinn was Finn's and he's not about to pull a Finn on his friend so he could get revenge. He knows he's better than that. They walk towards the bus stop, and luckily, the bus came by quickly. They sat at the front as Sam paid for them. Quinn muttered something about paying him the next day to which he declined.

Quinn knew Sam's stop was before hers and was surprised but at the same time touched, when he didn't get off. "Sam…" She whispered hoarsely. The blonde boy looked at him with such loving eyes that she wanted to cry again. "Why didn't you…" she trailed off, hoping that Sam would get her question.

"I can walk myself home," he assured her as he looked deeply at her. Sam looked away from her like she was some explicit video and Quinn couldn't help but think that Sam still despises her for what she's done to him. She knew she was the one to blame with the downfall of their relationship and he's not going to stop Sam from being bitter about it. She looked out the window, reflecting on what she's done for the past few months.

She can't blame Finn for having deeper feelings for Rachel because she knows Finn wouldn't take all those slushies and insults if he weren't in love with Rachel. Quinn was deeply hurt that even though most people like her, most guys want to get in her pants or coattail on her popularity. No one really was with her because they loved her. She felt the karma of rejection stab through her emotions. It wasn't because she loved Finn that she felt so lonely. It's more on her feeling of being unwanted. That was her first cry on the steps behind the chapel.

Her second cry after she wiped her tears with Sam's handkerchief was tears of regret. Quinn knows and felt how much Sam truly felt for her. Throughout their time together, not once was she able to tell him how she felt the same way he did for her. Sure, he took her out on dates, respected her decisions, kissed her and made her feel beautiful, and her mom even liked Sam more so than Finn or Puck. She didn't know how she feels at the moment but the fact that Sam sat beside her now gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of relief and acceptance. The look of love Sam sent her earlier didn't go by missed which judging by the fact that Sam quickly looked away was positive. The way their bodies melded in that side-hug gave her a positive zone plus she just realized how much she missed having his arms around her. She felt wonderful. She felt loved.

The bus stopped and they got off. Sam walked beside her in silence and hands in his pockets, out of respect of not wanting to push her into talking. He's a guy, yes, a dork, a goof, but he knew respect and when it was needed. Sam was a true gentleman and Quinn knows she let a great catch go. She feels awful.

As Sam and her arrived at the front door, they stood awkwardly in front of each other. They looked into each other's eyes and Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her or even beg her to take him back. He wanted to apologize to her for choosing Santana over her but he knew his limits. Sam stepped forward and enveloped Quinn into the best hug Quinn ever had. He inhaled her scent because knowing how things are between them and the impending move back to Tennessee, he might never get another chance to do so. Quinn did the same, Sam's muscular after shave that she missed so much crept up to her senses and brought her back to the first time they made out.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered before pulling away. Sam was this close to kissing her. Quinn gave her a small smile. He tucked a hair strand behind Quinn's left ear and gave her his smile that was reserved just for her.

"Thank you," she whispered back, reciprocating his smile. She handed her the handkerchief. It amazes her still how his smile feels like a fucking cure for her emotional insecurities.

"Keep it," he said, enclosing his hands on her, which felt so soft. He missed that feeing of holding Quinn's soft hands. It was one of the things he loves about her. Sam turned on his heel and started to walk home.

* * *

><p>Sam still didn't know why Quinn cried that day. He figured that Finn and her had a fight but he didn't want to meddle in that. Sam regretted the moment he broke up with her and used Santana to cover up the hole in his heart and to partially make Quinn jealous (which he thinks never worked out at all.) He's forgiven her for the Finn kiss but Quinn never knew. He just wanted to forget all the bad times and start over but he's afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from asking Quinn to be with him again. He just wanted to forget the fact that he proposed to her, made her promise and in turn be broken after his efforts.<p>

In fact, he wanted to forget it all.

He wanted to forget this year he spent at McKinley because it was pointless for him to linger on those good but bad memories of him and Quinn. They were moving back to Tennessee and he wanted to leave everything behind. Sam knows he shouldn't be doing that but he can't stand going through school everyday seeing the love of his life in the arms of a guy who he knows doesn't deserve her.

He sat in front of the steps outside their motel, guitar slung in front. He was happy that the club bought it back for him. Sam started strumming the new song he was practicing for Glee on their last meeting. It was right after Glee club that his parents would pick him up from school and begin the drive back to Tennessee. Talk about a cliché leaving-on-a-jet-place departure except it's via a beat up truck.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Nationals happened and they lost. He finally found out that Quinn and Finn broke up. He figured he has another chance but then remembered that he was leaving right after this last meeting in glee. He never told anyone that they're leaving. Not even Quinn or Kurt who's been so supportive of him before everyone found out.<p>

He's not going to lie but he almost wanted Quinn to cheat on Finn to be with him during one of her babysitting days. However, Sam, being the perfect gentleman, didn't let anything of that kind happen. He valued his friendships too much.

Glee club started out more frazzled out than ever. Mostly because it was the last day of classes and everyone's too excited to head out and party.

Sam volunteered beforehand to Mr. Schuester to perform the last on their solos today. Everyone piled in and Mr. Schuester wanted to start a tradition of singing a solo on their last day at school. As soon as everyone settled in, they all started to sing. Quinn was the third to the last and she sung a beautiful rendition of Fall To Pieces. Sam ached to hear Quinn say that she's dedicating the song to him but he just can't assume.

Finally, it was his turn.

"So this song…" he said as he slung his guitar around him. "It's meaningful and it's for all of you." His eyes scanned the room, telling everyone it's for them but his eyes landed lastly on Quinn. Quinn looked back at him with full interest. He's scared he might break down while singing because it'll be the last time he's going to be seeing them. He can't let see Quinn how broken he is because as far as he knows, Quinn is over him and he's still not and he's not about to screw up his friendship with Quinn by telling her that. Sam knows that if he cries, it's partly because he's going to be missing them all but as a whole, it's still because of Quinn.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go__  
><em>_To see your beautiful - face anymore__  
><em>_I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio__  
><em>_Hope, hope there's a conversation__  
><em>_Where we both admit we had it good__  
><em>_But until then it's alienation, I know__  
><em>_That much is understood - and I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing__  
><em>_I would say I'm doing just fine__  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
><em>_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
><em>_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,__  
><em>_No matter what I say I'm - not over you_

He looks at his friends, singing his heart out. Mercedes and Artie were mouthing the lyrics and walked over to them to acknowledge them. Sam smiled at them as he walked around the band, jamming with them. Sam belted out the chorus like some lovesick dude and he knows he's about to choke up. He took the small time to regain his composure before starting the second verse of the song.

_Damn, damn girl you do it well__  
><em>_And I thought you were innocent__  
><em>_Took this heart and put it through hell__  
><em>_But still you're magnificent__  
><em>_I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me__  
><em>_I turn around and I'm back in the game__  
><em>_Even better than the old me__  
><em>_But I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me how I'm doing__  
><em>_I would say I'm doing just fine__  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
><em>_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
><em>_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,__  
><em>_No matter what I say I'm - not over you_

He went in the middle of the floor and swayed to his song as nearly everyone sang along with him. Sam looked at Quinn, mentally pouring his heart out without having to talk to her at all. Quinn looked back at him, awe in her face. He twirled around as he continued to strum his guitar and he saw Rachel give her a sad smile. Sam knows that Rachel picked up on the meaning of his song. He gave her a small nod as Mike and Puck started clapping along to the song.

_And if I had the chance to renew__  
><em>_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do__  
><em>_I could get back on the right track__  
><em>_But only if you'd be convinced__  
><em>_So until then..._

He then looked at Quinn again and his heart felt like it was being ripped out at the sight of her. Realization dawned on Quinn's face as he belted the final chorus of the song. Sam walked near her but just subtly because he didn't want anyone all up in his personal affairs.

_If you ask me how I'm doing__  
><em>_I would say I'm doing just fine__  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
><em>_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two__  
><em>_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,__  
><em>_No matter what I say I'm - not over you_

He finished the song with so much emotion in him. In a few minutes, it's going to be the last time he's going to see Quinn. Sam knows he might not see her again or maybe not soon.

Everyone clapped as he finished and Mr. Schuester had started to talk to them when a knock bolted them out of their musical heads. A blonde man and a little boy in a cowboy hat and a little girl in a pink sundress were waiting for Sam by the door.

"Dad?" Sam said. Everyone looked at him as he walked towards his dad and Stevie and Stacy bolted to Quinn. The two blonde kids who had grown so close to Quinn over the course of her babysitting went to sit on her lap. Quinn grinned at them. She loved these little munchkins Sam had for siblings.

"I'm going to miss you, Quinnie," Stacy whispered as she hugged Quinn tightly.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked back, confusion in her face.

"And no one's going to be as pretty as you back home," Stevie added. The kids had no idea that Sam didn't tell Quinn or anyone that they're leaving.

This confused Quinn even more. _Miss me? Back home?_ She looked at Sam in conversation with his dad and Mr. Schuester and then back at the kids. She thought of the song Sam just did and now this. With things finally clicking into place, she started to say something but Mr. Evans beat her to it.

"Come on, kids," he said in his deep voice. "Sammy will be out in a while." The kids gave her a final squeeze before leaving with their dad. Sam walked back to his seat for the meeting to end and saw Quinn's beautiful face and he knows that she knows.

As soon at it ended, he jogged out of the school. He didn't want to people to see him cry. He's sad to go and leave and he quite pissed at himself for not plucking up the courage to attempt with Quinn again. As he got in the passenger side of the truck, his phone beeped.

_Don't leave. Stay with me. I love you._

It was from Quinn. He looked at his dad who was backing out of the parking spot. He turned towards the doors of McKinley for one last time as a tear fell from his eyes and saw Quinn standing by the door with that same look in her face when he broke up with her.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and he knew what Quinn really meant with her message to him. "Dad, wait!" He got out of the car, tears freely spilling from his face as he jogged towards Quinn. She had puffy red eyes as she bit her lip and walked towards him. Sam enveloped her in a tight, loving hug as Quinn did the same to him. She sobbed hard in his chest as he rubbed her back.

Sam pulled away and said, "It's going to be okay, Q. You'll be fine." He smiled sadly at her as he wiped his own eyes. "I love you. I do... The song was for you but we've got to go."

"Sam…" she said helplessly, pleading him with her eyes for him to stay with her. She gripped his arms as she shook her head. "I'm sorry for everything." He smiled at her apology and hugged her before pulling back, showing her that she's forgiven.

"I'm sorry too. Things are tough for us now," he choked back a sob and looked at her beautiful hazel eyes. "Maybe soon… If we're meant to be… Then we'll see each other again." He hated saying those words. He wanted to badly take her in his arms and tell her they'll be together again and that it's going to be okay for them. Quinn pulled his face to her and their lips met and Quinn didn't feel fireworks. She felt a nebular explosion course through her body. Sam missed the feeling of Quinn's soft, strawberry-flavored lips on his as they fought to tell each other their emotions through this kiss. They pulled away, foreheads touching and sort of panting from the lack of air.

"Soon," Quinn whispered. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>"Dianna! Chord!" Quinn screamed, apron on and cooking utensils in front of her. Fraternal twins of about fourteen appeared in front of her, the boy had a guitar in slung around him and the girl had lyrics in one hand. "Can you go and bring the little ones out to the park? I can't finish cooking with them running around." The good-mannered twins turned to get their 9-year old fraternal little siblings ready to go out.<p>

An hour passed and she heard a car stop, a door open and slam shut and felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she tossed a salad in a bowl.

Soft lips kissed her temple, "I missed you today." Quinn stopped what she was doing and turned around in the arms of her captor.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded at her. "I guess I did too." The couple leaned towards each other and kissed passionately when the door opened.

"Ew," Dianna exclaimed.

"Get a room," Chord added.

The couple broke apart as the littler of the twins they had ran towards their dad. Sam took them in his arms to hug them. Quinn didn't find out about the twin genes Sam had in their family until after they saw each other again in New York for college.

The time when Quinn stopped waiting and Sam's soon had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and reviews, please?**


End file.
